Rule 1: Don't Fall In Love
by Eliyze
Summary: The CIA's best agent Sarah Walker is assigned on a mission to get close to civilian Rachel Berry who has the intersect, containing government secrets stolen from rogue spy Bryce Larkin. Can she do this without breaking the cardinal rule in the spy book? (Rachel/Quinn/Faberry)
1. Chapter 1: Operation Rachel Berry

**A/N** Hey, guys. I'm really new at this. I spontaneously just started writing and I'm curious to where it takes me. I like to try things, even if they are out of my comfort zone. It really shows what you're capable of. It tests you!

I'm a big fan of Faberry and Chuck! I hope I do them justice. I guess there's only one way to find out, huh?

Also, rated M for future chapters... what I'm planning for anyway. I DON'T KNOW. WE'LL SEE D:

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Operation Rachel Berry.**

"Rachel Berry." General Beckman said nonchalantly in the monitor. A picture of a brunette filled the screen with beeps and bops. "Berry, a promising broadway superstar has come to our attention. Rogue spy Bryce Larkin was a fellow colleague of hers in NYADA and sent her the intersect. Our intersect was destroyed last night in a bombing. We are to believe that Rachel Berry is the only person who has all our government secrets."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would Bryce send our secrets to a civilian? That doesn't sound like something Bryce would do." The red headed woman in the monitor sighed. "I'm afraid we are just as puzzled as you are, Agent Walker. Your job is to get close to her and retrieve our secrets before someone else does." she ordered.

There were candid pictures of this brunette with other men and a very few women, smiling and holding hands; pictures of her romantic relationships. Relationships... Something that Agent Walker is forbidden to have for the sake of her own safety and her family's safety.

She sighed under her breath to ensure that it was not audible nor visible to General Beckman. She just finished a mission last night. She wanted to rest; to settle. However, something told her that fatigue was not the only reason as to why she sighed.

"There are many people around the world who will seek out Berry and kill her. Make sure that does not happen. She is our number one priority and I'm putting you, my best agent out there. I'm counting on you, Walker." "Yes ma'am." _Bleep_. General Beckman dismissed her. The monitor that had displayed her face turned black.

She pressed the arrow keys on the keyboard, looking through photos of the brunette on the row of monitors that were aligned horizontally on the wall. It was protocol. You needed to learn about your subject, especially when the mission requires you to get close to them.

There were pictures from a high school yearbook. The teenage brunette wore headbands, animal sweaters skirts and knee high socks in countless photos of her in a variety of different clubs. Walker pressed the arrow key again and again. Photos of Berry in NYADA, in libraries with books open, smiling at the camera. Singing onstage, playing the piano, in her realm.

She pressed the right arrow key one last time. A portrait of Rachel Berry filled the screen –- her long brown locks, hazel eyes and a nerdy pursed lip smile that wrote geek all over her face. Agent Walker shook her head and laughed with a smug smile on her face, looking at the picture of the geeky-looking woman before her. "Piece of cake."


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzles & Predicaments

**A/N** I have a feeling this may be a long story. It's my first time, okay? I'm not sure how regularly I'll be uploading either. I'm a university student, so I am pretty busy.

* * *

It felt like a truck just ran over Rachel's brain. She squinted her eyes as the morning light blinded her.

"What on earth happened?" she groaned in fatigue.

Her hand shadowed over her face to block the morning sun from her eyes. Reluctantly, she got up off of the floor where she had apparently collapsed the night before. She attempted to recall everything that happened the previous night, retracing her steps, pacing back and forth.

_"Think, Rachel, think… I came home from rehearsals, had a glass of water, checked my email… email… BRYCE LARKIN."_ Her eyes widened.

She opened an email last night from a former friend who betrayed her by winning the heart of her girlfriend in NYADA. She was still a little fuzzy as to what the email was about. She did not quite remember how she ended up on the floor either. She headed straight for the shower. Each step made her brain hurt - a mixture of fire with pain. She needed to shower anyway as she was meeting Kurt in an hour and a half at Starbucks.

* * *

I entered Starbucks, looking around for a young man with gelled coiffed hair. I spotted him sitting by the rounded table in the back left corner of the room. He wore a black blazer over a white button up shirt with a hippo broach. I walked over to the table and sat on the stool opposite him. He already ordered for me, my coffee sitting on my side of the table.

"Wow, you look terrible." It was true. Upon getting out of the shower and looking at the mirror, I had eyebags and looked rather pale. "I know" I groaned. "I haven't seen you hung over in a while." "I'm not hungover." I took a sip of my soy milk latte. I grabbed some change out of my pocket to pay him back. He shook his head and pushed the dollar notes on my side of the table.

"What exactly did you do last night, Rachel?" he laughed. "I would tell you if I was sure about what happened." "Are you sure you weren't hungover? No one spiked your drink, did they?" I shook my head. "I never went out for drinks. I simply stayed home." Kurt was puzzled. "I know," I continued, "it doesn't make any sense. I am terribly tired today."

"Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, Kurt. I'll be in top shape tomorrow" I smiled. "No, I mean…" he paused and sighed. "Rachel, don't you think it's time to get out and, I don't know, go back to dating?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Kurt." I said, softly. "No, Rachel. Listen. You haven't started properly dating after Bryce stabbed you in the back and took Jill away from you."

_She dodged my kiss and looked away. _

_I frowned. "What's wrong?" I looked into her blue eyes, but she refused to look at me. _

_"Rachel" she sighed, looking down, removing my hands from her hips. _

_"We need to break up." She looked into my eyes. Her eyes blue and cold. Firm. Distant._

_"What?" my eyebrows furrowed, my voice broke. "What did I d—" _

_"You didn't do anything. You're a great girl. It's no—" _

_"Don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' line." I said with a hint of anger in my tone. "Just tell me.. tell me why I'm not good enough for you." I whispered to her._

_I searched her face to see if she was at all conflicted. She showed no emotion as if she was not at all affected by her decision._

_"I'm seeing somebody else." she said, still looking at me in the eyes. My heart dropped. "Anybody I know?" I gulped, trying to contain the tears in my eyes. She refused to answer, still looking at me in the eyes. "Bryce Larkin."_

It was true. I hadn't had a proper relationship since then. I was still hung up on her. I subconsciously slipped about the break up in conversation every time Kurt tried to set me up with other people. It's why dating never worked out for me. All I really wanted was to be with her. To be with somebody that I love. Loved.

"I just want you to be happy and have somebody." He smiled sadly.

"I know. I appreciate your concern, Kurt. Thank you." I smiled softly. "It's time that I move on from Jill."

I meant it. I really did need to. I just do not know how.

"Wow. I've been out of the dating game for two years."

Kurt laughed. "Just be yourself, Rachel. As cliché as that sounds, it's true. You're a beautiful, bright, talented, kind-hearted woman."

I blushed at Kurt's compliments.

"Except for that time you sent Sunny Corazon into that crack-house."


	3. Chapter 3: Raw

**A/N** It's been 9 days. Within that 9 days, I had no idea what I was doing. Plus, I have been busy with university. But, I just got to writing literally an hour ago. And I'm uploading it now! :)

This story is completely spontaneous. I'm not sure where I'm taking it... I think I keep saying that, but I just want to let you guys know that I have no idea what I'm doing. Just to further exacerbate that I'm inexperienced with writing fan fiction.

This chapter is much longer. Initially, it was short like the other ones but I felt like I should be writing more. So, it's double the usual word count.

Also, the song later in this chapter is 'Jungle - Emma Louise'. Check out the song and buy it. :)

* * *

The cast and crew applauded Rachel after their final rehearsal of the revival of 'West Side Story'which will be shown on broadway. Rachel, of course, had earned the leading female role Maria. She smiled humbly, looking downwards, thanking everybody. She too congratulated everybody on their hard labour with blood and sweat. Their commitment was always so consistently continuous.

Everybody said their goodbyes, leaving the theatre. Rachel was always the first one to enter, and the last one to leave. The owner of the theatre had given her a key in case she wanted to stop by to play the piano on the stage, or sing by herself in the theatre like she always does. Ricardo, the owner loved it when he was typing away in his office, hearing her angelic voice that was always pitch perfect. It made his paperwork more enjoyable, and her voice was soothing and calming. It relived stress that Ricardo would sometimes have. Though, he was not in today.

Rachel sat by the piano, playing it, and feeling it. Talking with Kurt about Jill only made her think about her even more. Although it was time for her to finally move on, it is a very difficult thing to do. As cliche as it was, Rachel preferred to sing about her feelings rather than explain them in words. Although words are very powerful, Rachel found it more heartfelt for her to sing those powerful words.

_In a dark room we fight, make up for our love.  
I've been thinking, thinking about you, about us.  
And we're moving slow, our hearts beat so fast.  
I've been dreaming, dreaming about you, about us._

Hey, hey, hey, hey.  
My head is a jungle, jungle,  
My head is a jungle, jungle,  
My head is a jungle, jungle,  
My head, oh!

I was speaking soft, see the pain in your eyes,  
I've been feeling, feeling for you, my love.  
And our bodies are tired, our shadows will dance,  
I've been aching, aching for you, my love.

My head is a jungle, jungle,  
My head is a jungle, jungle,  
My head is a jungle, jungle,  
My head, oh.

Rachel sighed, and gulped. Her heart emptied its ache for now. Out of nowhere, somebody started applauding with a half second gap between each clap. Her eyes searched the theatre to pinpoint and find the person applauding at her. Fourth row from the front, Rachel found a blonde woman sitting on the edge seat of the aisle, smirking. The theatre was poorly lit, unlike the stage. Rachel could not distinguish the colour of the woman's eyes. Though, in this light, they were dark and lusty.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Rachel gulped, closing the fall of the piano roughly.

"I think what you mean is that I wasn't supposed to _hear_ and _watch_ that." the blonde's voice was raspy. Her hair was long. She wore an open neck burgundy woolen jumper paired with dark fitted jeans and ankle boots.

"Either way, you are _not_ supposed to be in here." She really did think she was alone in the theatre.

"But isn't that what all these seats are for?" she gestured with her arms wide open "To listen and watch people with talent perform? It's what that stage is for, right?" her chin raised.

Rachel sighed and licked her lips. "You're correct about the purpose and use of them... but you clearly do not follow rules."

The blonde smirked and let out a low, seductive laugh and stood up from her seat, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you have to break some rules if you want to capture something…" _click_ She paused and pulled the camera away from her face as she smiled genuinely "raw." They looked right into each other's eyes, not saying a single word. "See you 'round." The blonde held her gaze and smirked, walking backwards down the aisle. She turned to walk towards the entrance doors.

"Now, wait a minute!" Rachel ran towards her messenger bag, and grabbed her coat but the doors had already shut, and the blonde was now gone. Rachel bolted towards the door anyway, looking around as she was locking up. Not a blonde in sight.

Lately, she had noticed the abundance of paparazzi given that the opening night of 'West Side Story' was slowly drawing in closer. Though, she knew that Jesse and the team would call the paparazzi up to raise publicity for her. However, Rachel did not get the vibe that the blonde woman was paparazzi. She was different.

The sky, black and the breeze, crisp. She shrugged into her red coat, straightening it out. Her small hands were turning into ice, and she cupped them to her mouth, breathing warmth into them – a swirl of thin mist exiting the gaps of her hand. Rachel walked down the dim-lit street, on the way to a busy road down the corner to hail a cab back home.

Whilst succeeding in hailing a cab, a blue humming of blue neon lights attracted her attention. "Sarah's Camera Shop." It was definitely new; a store that had not been there before. Rachel was tempted to go inside, her eyes were searching inside the room out of curiosity. However, because of her lack of proximity, she did not find much.

"Are you getting in or not, miss? What's your choice?" the cab driver said, pulling down his window.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm coming in."

She opened the cab door, looking inside the lit store. A blonde woman turning the open sign into closed.

Shutting the door, Rachel continued, "I got a little distracted." She bit her lip as the lights within the camera shop switched off.


End file.
